Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection
by William 'Thundergod' Nichols
Summary: Will the galaxy be destroyed in civil war or will the love of one save an empire? The final chapter is up. Please review.
1. Insurrection: Prelude

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer, or AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! : Prelude to Insurrection  
  
For so long the universe seemed to revolve around the life of a certain young man living outside Okayama, Japan on the main island of Honshu. His life had been simple once. His grandfather was a respected keeper of a Shinto shrine and his father was a successful architect. The only thing missing from his life was the presence of his mother, whom the gods had taken from him when he was very young. He did not blame them for this, he only wished at times that he could have known her better. Everyday life was simple: school work followed by chores, then his apprenticeship at the shrine. Then one summer day he managed to get that key chain away from his grandfather and unlock the cave at the shrine. Like I said before, life used to be so simple.  
  
Before he knew it Tenchi Masaki became the focal point of the entire universe. Nowhere else in the galaxy could one find the ensemble that had collected around him. There was Ryoko: the most wanted space pirate and demoness; Princesses Ayeka and Sasami: the heirs to the most powerful empire ever known to man; Washu: the goddess/mad scientist who insists that everyone treat her as a child; and Kiyone and Mihoshi: the Galaxy Polices finest officers. Not to mention the fact that his grandfather was the crown prince who had rejected his thrown. Toss in a few diabolical madmen trying to either kill him or rule the universe, and you make for some interesting occasions. Did I mention that all of the aforementioned women wanted him? Life used to be so simple.  
  
  
  
Tenchi stepped off the bus at the road that led to his house. He had been away at school for the better part of four years now, but he tried to make it home as much as possible. He shouldered his bag only to have it be taken from his hands. At first he was surprised, but then he realized what was going on.  
  
"Hello Ryoko," he said to the space pirate floating above him. She had been the one constant feature in his life over the past six years. From the day he had freed Ryoko, he knew that there was something special about her.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am that you're home Tenchi," she said as she floated down to his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Even though they were engaged now Tenchi still blushed a little when she did that.  
  
"I'm glad to be back too," he said before she gave a welcome home kiss. After a moment they pulled apart and Tenchi took his bag back from her. Nothing else needed to be said between them. Never before had Tenchi loved anyone like he did Ryoko, and she felt the same way towards him. Cherry blossoms swirled around while they walked down the tree-lined path to the house. The cool breeze made the warm spring day absolutely pleasant.  
  
Tenchi watched Ryoko as they walked. Ever since they started towards the house she had been telling him about he had missed since his last trip home. She was glad he was back, and this time he had a semester off before he began graduate school.  
  
"So tell me," Tenchi began, "how are Ayeka and Sagami doing back on Jurai?"  
  
Two years ago during the Tyran Crisis, Ayeka had fallen madly in love with a young Juraian military officer, Prince Sagami. Shortly thereafter the two were engaged and were married a year later. The wedding was the most spectacular that Jurai had ever seen. Believe or not Tenchi was the best man and Ryoko was the bride's maid, but that's another story.  
  
"The same old same old," replied Ryoko. "They're tied up with matters in the Juraian Council, and they miss Sasami tremendously. You too."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"They don't know exactly when they will make it back to the earth, but the said they will definitely come while your home." Ryoko stopped as they came upon an old gray stone in the path. It was on that spot that Tenchi had proposed to her last fall, and it was here she often came to think about him and the others.  
  
"When they come," Ryoko continued, "we should start planning the wedding."  
  
"Agreed," said Tenchi. Before he could say anything else the couple was over taken by the giggles of Ryo-ohki. The toddler came running towards them and flung herself onto Tenchi. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too Ryo-ohki," he said bending over to give the cabbit child a hug. As he did so a cherry blossom petal landed on her nose causing her to sneeze. The little one lost her balance and tumbled over, reverting to her cabbit form.  
  
"Ryo-ohki," said Ryoko with a laugh. She picked the little cabbit up and placed it on her shoulder. Ryo-ohki nuzzled up against her life long friend and meowed pleasantly.  
  
"It's good to be home," said Tenchi as the wind played through the cherry trees. Time seemed to stand still on their walk back to the house. The day was warm and the scent of the cherry blossom's permeated the air.  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi!" called Sasami as they opened the gate to the yard. Tenchi sat down his bag and hugged Sasami as she ran to meet him. Sasami had stayed on the earth after Ayeka returned to Jurai. She decided that she was the "ambassador" to the earth from Jurai. That and she loved the company of Tenchi and Ryoko. Sasami was no longer the freckled ten-year old that fell to earth those six years ago. Now she had blossomed into a graceful teenager; the very image of Tsunami. It seemed that Ayeka's fears might have been warranted after all.  
  
"I've got a wonderful dinner planned for tonight," she said still hugging Tenchi. "I've missed you."  
  
"I know Sasami, and I'm going to be home for a while."  
  
"That's great Tenchi," she replied. By now Mihoshi and Kiyone had made their way out of the house.  
  
"Tenchi!" said Mihoshi with a yawn. "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"Me too," continued Kiyone. "Things are just too quite around here while you're away."  
  
"You've got that right," said Ryoko, "you've got that right."  
  
Once again the family is united. Dinner was festive that night. Sasami's gourmet talent was show cased to its fullest extent. Well, it was Tenchi's welcome home dinner, right? But even with the love shared around the table that night, everyone couldn't help but to think of the few who were not with them.  
  
  
  
Across the galaxy on Jurai Queen Ayeka's husband Prince Sagami sat in chair of the holy council. The ancient wooden and ivory hall resounded with the lively debate being held within its walls.  
  
"Order! Order!" called Prince Sagami as he banged a marble sphere on his desk. Its clang resonated through out the great hall of the Juraian Council. The council's two thousand delegates immediately fell silent. The intense debate calmed as Sagami regained control of the floor.  
  
"As the queen's prime minister I demand that this council maintain a sense of order!" he said placing the sphere into its cradle. "We will settle this matter in accordance to the laws of Jurai."  
  
"The laws of Jurai are a thousand years out of date in regards to this situation." The hall went silent as Marcus Rogal spoke out. Rogal was a distinguished minister under Ayeka's father, Azusa, but in accordance to Juraian custom he resigned his post when Azusa stepped down and Ayeka and Sagami ascended to the throne.  
  
"What is needed is swift and decisive action, lest the empire fall into ruin."  
  
"What your are suggesting is nothing short than full scale intergalactic war. Do you really want that on your conscious Rogal?" replied Sagami. There was no easy way around this situation.  
  
"What I want is for the best interests of the empire. The rest of the galaxy be damned. That is what I say." A murmur rose among the council members as Rogal stood his ground. The seasoned minister was testing the mettle of the young prince.  
  
"My Lord Sagami, I respect your military accomplishments, especially your service to Azusa during the Tyran Crisis. But as prime minister you lack the experience necessary to handle this situation. Therefore I am demanding a vote of no confidence in this matter." Once again the hall was in uproar. What was a delicate situation had just become a volatile one.  
  
"Quiet!" ordered Sagami. The hall silenced and all eyes focused on him and Rogal. "Once the vote has been requested, it must be seconded before it can be brought before the council. Does any one second the call."  
  
The hall was absolutely quiet. Either no one agreed with Rogal or no one was brave enough to speak out against the crown. Rogal looked around the hall, hoping for someone to back his radical call.  
  
"The motion has been rejected, minister Rogal." Said Sagami calmly. The young noble had just weathered his first storm, but it would not be his last.  
  
"Very well. I formally withdraw the call of no confidence. I also tender my resignation." Rogal's resignation came amongst tremendous outcry. All Sagami could do was watch in disbelief as the respected councilman left the great hall. Other council members pleaded with him to reconsider, but he stood resolute. The remaining members fell quiet again as the great doors closed behind Rogal. All eyes once again focused on Sagami, who was still in a state of shock.  
  
As Rogal walked through the marbled halls a cloaked figure approached him. "Is all well Lord Rogal?" The seductive voice brought him out of his deep thought.  
  
"Yes milady, all is well." The figure returned to the shadows from whence it came. Rogal smiled as he stared into the darkness.  
  
"All is well indeed."  
  
  
  
"It is not your fault, Sagami," said Ayeka. Ever since the debacle in the council Sagami had been in a foul mood. And it didn't appear that Ayeka could change it.  
  
"How can it not be my fault Ayeka? Marcus Rogal is one of the most respected ministers in the history of Jurai! And because of my incompetence he has resigned from the council. It has been five thousand years since some one resigned from the council as he did. He was right, apart from military operations I know little of the affairs of state." Sagami plopped down onto the sofa next to his wife. He shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"No one thinks that you are incompetent Sagami," reassured Ayeka. "Jurai has weathered worse storms than Marcus Rogal, and it will overcome this one." The sincerity in Ayeka's voice lifted Sagami's spirit.  
  
"You are right. The next time the council meets we will decide this matter once and for all." His eyes caught hers and a smile crept onto his face. "Lets visit the earth soon."  
  
Immediately Ayeka's eyes lit up. "Do you mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. After the next weeks council session we will take a vacation to the earth and visit Tenchi. I hear that he and Ryoko would enjoy our company. That and we haven't seen Sasami for months."  
  
"I will call them right away," said Ayeka after giving Sagami a kiss on the cheek. As he watched her leave their chamber he admired her poise and faith in him.  
  
"We will weather this," he said to himself as he lay back on the sofa.  
  
  
  
A universe away the day's events on Jurai seem distant as the planet itself.  
  
"That was fantastic Sasami!" said Mihoshi as she set her empty plate on the table. "What's for dessert?"  
  
"Is food all that you ever think about?" asked Kiyone.  
  
"Nope. I think about sleep too."  
  
"Should have seen that coming," interjected Washu. Kiyone just banged her head on the table.  
  
"After all these years I just give up," said the green haired GP. Everyone just looked at each other, feeling sorry for Kiyone.  
  
"I know," said Tenchi, "lets take some shaved ice to the lake and sit out tonight."  
  
"Great idea love," said Ryoko wrapping her arms around Tenchi. "Moonlit nights are so romantic." Once again Tenchi's trademark blush appeared.  
  
"We haven't done that in a while," replied Katsuhito, to which everyone agreed. Everyone helped to clear the table and gather everything to take outside. Just as they were ready to go out the inter-dimensional phone rang, another one of Washu's amazing inventions. It allows real time communications with the planet Jurai, and all points in between.  
  
"Somebody grab that," asked Tenchi carrying a pail of ice. Ryoko walked over and hit the receive button on the viewer. Ayeka's smiling face blinked into view.  
  
"Ryoko, its good to see you," she began, "is Lord Tenchi home yet?"  
  
'Strange,' thought Ryoko, 'she's been back on Jurai for two years now and she still considers this home.'  
  
"He made it in today," began Ryoko. "Tenchi, every body: its  
  
Ayeka!" Everyone poured into the living room to see the view screen.  
  
"Hello sister," said Sasami. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Sasami. How is school this year?"  
  
"It's fine. I'm playing volleyball this fall."  
  
"That's wonderful. I just want to let everybody know that Sagami and I are planning to visit in the next week, just as soon as the council settles a few matters." Ayeka's demeanor changed slightly when she finished those words but immediately picked up when she saw the look on every one faces back on earth.  
  
"That's great Ayeka," began Tenchi, "we can't wait to see you." Before Ayeka could respond a messenger entered her chambers. The gang on the earth watched as he she took the padd from the courier. They could tell from the look on her face that it was not good news.  
  
"What is it?" asked Washu. She sensed that something grave was transpiring, but was not sure of just what.  
  
"There is an incident occurring at the royal ship yards. Some type of explosion has happened and Sagami has gone to investigate. I will call you back as soon as I have the details." With that her image collapsed into a point of light then the screen went to black. Sasami was first to break the silence.  
  
"I hope it's not serious," she said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," comforted Katsuhito, "I'm sure Sagami can handle what ever the matter is. Now, let's head to the lake and enjoy the evening." It was agreed upon and everyone went back to gathering the dessert baskets. Talk was light as they walked to the lake. Together they sat around the fire and shared the desserts. As the night wound down all present listened to Katsuhito's stories and enjoyed each other's company. But deep down they kept wandering what was going on planet Jurai.  
  
  
  
Sagami ducked into a passageway as dark smoke billowed down the corridor. The usually spotless white halls of the orbital dockyard were now scorched and blackened by gunfire. Wiring and conduit hung from the damaged ceiling and while sparks rained down on those below. The firefight was only minutes old, but it was very intense. Juraian forces had a group of saboteurs pinned down on the gangway leading to the navy's most advance battleship, the DARK HAWK. Just as they began to advance a concussion grenade sent the Juraian forces scrambling for cover. Trying to grasp the situation Sagami turned to the Security Chief for a status report.  
  
"There appears to be about two dozen of them hold up in the main gangway between the station and the DARK HAWK, Lord Sagami." Sagami nodded as he tried to develop a strategy. "We believe they intend to sabotage the ship, or steal some of its classified components."  
  
"I see. They have us pretty much cut off from the ship, but we have them pinned to the area of the gangway." The chief nodded as another thud reverberated through the station. A small view screen blinked on in the wall next to Sagami.  
  
"Sir," the reporter began, "they have breached the DARK HAWK." He was cut off as another explosion separated the gangway from the space station. Instantly the corridor depressurized. Debris and people were blown into the vacuum of space. Sagami held on for dear life as he tried to activate the emergency field. Before he did so the security chief was pulled from the bulkhead he was clinging to.  
  
"Chief!" yelled Sagami as he pushed off from the wall. He used his momentum along with the vacuums pull to catch the chief. Sagami braced himself, getting ready to grab a hold of any thing to keep from being blown into space. As he reached the gaping hole that used to be the gangway the force field activated. The impact knocked the wind out of him and the Chief, but they were alive. Gasping for breath Sagami looked up to see that a young ensign had activated the shield. He nodded in gratitude towards the young man.  
  
"That is twice you have saved me now Lord Sagami," said the grateful Security Chief.  
  
"My honor," panted Sagami. "Please, just call me Sagami." The chief nodded in appreciation. Sagami rose to one knee as he watched the DARK HAWK move out of the dockyards. Other Juraian battleships began to close in on the new ship when it rippled out of sight.  
  
"Well," said Sagami, still gasping for a breath, "at least we know that the cloak works." No one saw any levity in the moment. Sagami looked around the decimated station. Jurai's newest battleship had just been stolen, but that is not what bothered him the most. Many fine people had just died in a senseless act, and the wounded lay about the station.  
  
Ignoring his own wounds Sagami began to help those who were wounded. He did not see to himself until the last man was taken care of. Exhausted he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. A tear slid down his cheek as the medical personnel treated his wounds.  
  
"I will not let you die in vain," he promised the departed.  
  
  
  
Marcus Rogal sat reading in his private library, one of the finest in the universe. Volumes from countless worlds adorned its shelves, some many thousands of years old. The smell of oiled leather and old paper permeated the room. At the far end was an ancient star chart showing Jurai's empire at its height. While he read a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Its presence brought Rogal's eyes away from the archaic tome that he was reading.  
  
"Milady, I take it that the endeavor was successful?" he inquired of the dark figure.  
  
"It was indeed," she replied. "Soon our plan shall be in full effect, and you will regain your former glory."  
  
Rogal smiled at the being's seductive voice. "It is not personal glory that I seek. I only want what is best for the empire."  
  
The woman looked out from her cloaked visage. "Yes I see, for the good of the empire." With that she returned to the shadows. Rogal smiled as he thought of the endless possibilities that lay before him.  
  
"For the good of the empire," he said to himself with a slight grin. "For the good of the empire indeed."  
  
  
  
The insurrection has begun, and the abduction will follow. To be continued. 


	2. Insurrection: Abduction

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection: Abduction  
  
The main hospital was bustling with activity. Doctors and nurses worked from triage and trauma areas to save the injured that were being brought in by the dozens. A few short hours before a major incident had occurred on the orbital space dock. After an intense fire fight a group of saboteurs managed to steal the most advanced ship in the galaxy, the DARK HAWK. The wounded had been stabilized on the station and then brought to the hospital in Jurai's capital city. Now the families of those involved began to gather, hoping, praying that their loved ones were not involved in the day's events. One in particular was extremely anxious as she ran down the corridor.  
  
"Where is he?!" said Ayeka franticly. Too many times had she faced with the possibility of a loved ones death. The first time was when Yosho disappeared after Ryoko's assault on Jurai, and then when Tenchi was in danger so many times over the years. Now when she received word that Sagami had been injured Ayeka nearly fell to pieces. The worst-case scenarios kept running through her mind, and she could not feel at ease until she knew that he was safe.  
  
"Calm down Milady," stated one of the doctors, "Prince Sagami is resting as we speak." The calm tone in his voice assured her that he was indeed all right.  
  
"How badly is he injured?" she asked, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "Will he be alright?"  
  
"The Prince has only minor cuts and bruises. The worst thing he suffered was that a few capillaries in his face burst when the station depressurized. They should clear up in the next couple days. Other than that he is just exhausted. He refused treatment for himself until everyone else was taken care of."  
  
Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds like my Sagami. When may I see him?"  
  
"You may see him now if you like." Ayeka nodded as the physician showed her to the Prince's room. The two guards outside the door saluted as she entered. Sagami looked at her and smiled. The sight of his bandaged and bruised face brought tears to Ayeka's eyes.  
  
"Don't cry," he said with a grin. "I'll be out of here tomorrow."  
  
"I am so glad that you are all right," she replied sitting down on the bedside. She ran the back of her hand down the side of his face.  
  
"We have to see to the families of those lost today," he whispered.  
  
"We shall," replied Ayeka. "And we shall find whom ever is responsible for this."  
  
"I have already notified the Galaxy Police's Special Division," said Sagami as he closed his eyes. Obviously his sedatives were beginning to take affect. "I'm just sorry that our trip will be delayed." he began as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"As am I, as am I." Ayeka sat by his side for most of the night. Her thoughts were torn between him, the loyal subjects who died in his defense, those who committed this act, and her family on the earth.  
  
  
  
"So the news reports were true?" asked Tenchi from his end of the video screen.  
  
"Yes, there was a major incident here on Jurai last night Lord  
  
Tenchi, and Sagami and I will not be able to visit as we had planned." Ayeka looked tired and worried, more so than Tenchi had ever seen before. "Lord Tenchi, please watch over Sasami until this is over."  
  
Tenchi sat back onto the sofa and ran a hand through his long black hair. "You know that I won't let anything happen to Sasami Ayeka. Is there any thing more that you can tell me other than what the news has reported?" Ayeka looked anxiously back across the screen. Tenchi could tell that it was uneasy for her talk about the situation. "Miss Ayeka," he began as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I'm scared Tenchi, more than I've ever been before. Who ever did this now poses a threat to the entire galaxy."  
  
"Didn't Kagato and Dr. Clay? Not to mention Kain and the Tyran Crisis. We faced them all before and we'll handle this as well."  
  
"That's just it Tenchi," she quietly replied, "We were together when we faced all of that. Now I am here on Jurai, and you are on the earth along with everyone else. I feel; I just feel so helpless." Ayeka stopped a moment to dry her eyes. "And with Sagami being injured, I just don't know if I can handle it by myself. I'm afraid that I will let my people down."  
  
"You will not let anybody down Ayeka. I have confidence in you and so does everybody else. I'm sure that this will be settled soon and you can come and visit for a while. Another extended vacation on the earth if you like."  
  
"Thank you for the kind words Lord Tenchi. Please tell the others how sorry I am that we will not be able to visit. And please, do not tell what you know about the DARK HAWK."  
  
"You have my word Ayeka." With that Ayeka smiled and the screen went dark. Tenchi breathed a heavy sigh. 'If its not one thing,' he thought to himself, 'its always another.' He looked at his watch. It would be breakfast time soon and he things to do. 'I'll tell them all at breakfast,' he thought as he down the stairs.  
  
"So Ayeka won't be coming?" asked Sasami. She had really been looking for ward to seeing her sister again. "Did she say when she would be coming?"  
  
"All she said was that they would come as soon as they could," replied Tenchi, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with happened last night?" asked Washu. Judging by the fact that Tenchi turned ghost white, everyone guessed that it did.  
  
"Spill it mister," said Ryoko, "Or I'll let everyone know a secret or two." Tenchi looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't tell if she was serious or not, so he decided to play it safe. Some things between lovers are best left unsaid.  
  
"Alright," he began, "Here's what I know." Tenchi explained everything he knew about the situation on Jurai. The incident in the council, the theft of the ship, and Sagami's injuries; Tenchi told them everything.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"We're going to do what headquarters tells us to do, Mihoshi," replied Kiyone. "Until the two of us here something or Ayeka specifically asks for our help, lets stay out of this one."  
  
"I agree Kiyone," seconded Tenchi.  
  
"How can you?" interjected Ryoko, "Our friends are out there and you want us to just sit here?" Everyone looked at Tenchi, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Yes, we just sit here. Ayeka has asked me to watch over Sasami, and if we go gallivanting off into space we could cause more problems than we do good. Remember, there are still people out there who don't like me or you, Ryoko." Ryoko just folded her arms and leaned back onto the sofa. Before she could say anything in response Mihoshi and Kiyone's wristbands began to beep.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're involved after all," Kiyone said after she checked her band. "Mihoshi and I have to rendezvous with the main ship in two hours. We'll let you know what's up then."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Tenchi. "Be careful out there." The two GP's nodded and with a twist of their control cubes they blinked out of sight.  
  
"It's not fair," pouted Ryoko, "they get to have all the fun."  
  
"Being in the middle of an interstellar war is not my idea of fun Ryoko," retorted Tenchi. "Besides, we have things to do today."  
  
With that Tenchi, Ryoko, and Sasami finished getting ready for a trip into town, and Washu returned to her lab. She had experiments to run and a trip to town would just waste her time. By the time the day was over she would wish that she had gone with them.  
  
  
  
A low beep penetrated the silence of the lab. As time passed by it grew louder and shriller. Finally it reached a point loud enough to get Washu's attention.  
  
"I'm coming!" she said loudly as she pulled out from under her latest technological marvel. "This had better be pretty damned good," she said hitting the receive button on the view screen. A bruised and bandaged Sagami popped into view.  
  
"I haven't caught you indisposed, have I, Miss Washu?" he politely asked.  
  
"No Lord Sagami," she lied, "I always come to the phone covered in grease and grime."  
  
"Always the satirist, miss Washu," he said with a grin. "I wish that this communiqué' was on a more pleasant basis. As you know by now the DARK HAWK has been, to put it mildly, hijacked out from under us."  
  
"And you want my help in locating it."  
  
"Precisely. The ship was built using your theories of pseudo-space mechanics. It is equipped with a subspace-cloaking device that is working better than we expected it to. So well that our entire defense force has been activated in the search for the ship."  
  
"Can't find it at all, right?"  
  
"That is correct. Since you laid the ground work for this device,"  
  
"I should be able to find it," interjected Washu. Sagami nodded in agreement. "It will be difficult, but I think it can be done. I'll need you to send me all the specs for the DARK HAWK, and I mean ALL of THEM." Washu placed extra emphasis on "all of them" so that Sagami would get her point.  
  
"Very well Miss Washu. The data stream will be sent shortly. We greatly appreciate your cooperation." With that the screen blinked out. Washu wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, making a black smear.  
  
"Why didn't I go to town with them when I had the chance," she said pulling off her gloves. As she washed the grime from her face her console beeped. "The data stream's here," she said aloud. She looked forlornly at the machine she had been working on. "I'll finish you later." Washu then sat down at he subspace console and began the arduous task of detecting the DARK HAWK.  
  
  
  
Aboard the bridge of the DARK HAWK a cloaked woman watched the view screen. A tiny blue speck was its focal point among the myriad of stars in the galaxy. She was brought from her deep thought by one of her subordinates.  
  
"Lady Arianna," he began, "Lord Rogal sends that all is ready on Jurai."  
  
"Very well. Send word to him that we shall possess the key within the day." The subordinate nodded and left the bridge. Arianna pulled the cloak away from her face to reveal her silver hair. "Soon my fathers wishes will be fulfilled," she said with a wicked grin.  
  
  
  
Once in orbit around Jupiter Kiyone and Mihoshi made contact with their superiors at Galaxy Police headquarters. The district commandant blinked into view with news of their future assignments.  
  
"So here's your orders detectives," said the lion headed Commandant. "Detective Kiyone is to report to the Special Operations Division immediately. And as for you detective Mihoshi, you are to take Yukonojo and return to the earth. I want you to keep a close eye on the princess Sasami, and the other heirs to the throne living on the earth."  
  
Mihoshi snapped a crisp salute and said, "You can count on me sir. I'll keep watch on the earth."  
  
Kiyone was amazed at Mihoshi's response. Usually when headquarters tried to separate them, Mihoshi pitched a childish fit. Her attitude now really surprised Kiyone and the Commandant.  
  
"Godspeed to the both of you," said the Commandant returning Mihoshi's crisp salute. With that the screen blinked out.  
  
"Well we have our orders Mihoshi," commented Kiyone as she began to program the Yagami with the coordinates for the headquarters. "Are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself on the earth?"  
  
"You worry about me like my Grandfather does Kiyone," said Mihoshi with a giggle while she began to pack hr bag. "You both need to relax more."  
  
"Who's your Grandfather Mihoshi?" asked a puzzled Kiyone.  
  
"You mean in all the years we've been partners that I've never mentioned my Grandfather?"  
  
"No. You haven't."  
  
"Grandpa's the Galaxy Police High Marshal," Mihoshi said nonchalantly as she packed her bag.  
  
"You mean that you're the High Marshals granddaughter!" exclaimed Kiyone nearly falling out of here chair.  
  
"Yup. Well I got to be going," said Mihoshi as she twisted her control cube. "Bye Kiyone!" Kiyone looked on in amazement as the blonde GP blinked out of sight.  
  
"It can't be," said a trembling Kiyone. "That bubble brain is the High Marshal's granddaughter?" After a moment of starring off into space Kiyone slumped down in her seat. "Can my luck get any worse?" she asked to who ever was listening. Her only response was the hum of the Yagami's engines.  
  
"Hello Miss Mihoshi," said Yukonojo as Mihoshi appeared on the bridge. "It has been a long time."  
  
"Yes it has Yukonojo. Let's head to the earth."  
  
"Yes ma'am." After a sputter Yukonojo's engines came to life  
  
Mihoshi sped toward the earth, while Kiyone in the Yagami headed for the Galaxy Police Headquarters.  
  
  
  
It was turning out to be a quiet afternoon in the Masaki house. The sun had just begun to set and it bathed the house in a warm red light. Sasami and Tenchi were fixing dinner and Washu had a large "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door to the lab, so Ryoko decided to just lay back for a while. She dangled her arm as she laid the rafter above the living room. This was her spot. Why she liked it so much she just did not know. Ever since she had come to live in this house she had claimed it for her own. The other girls took the guest rooms, and Nobeyugi's when he at work during the week. The rafter just seemed comfortable, just her and her pillow. She yawned and stretched a little. The tail on her yellow and blue-stripped dress followed suit.  
  
She wished that Tenchi wanted to head out for Jurai. She just wanted to have one more adventure in space before they got married and settled down. Not that Ryoko had any plans to settle down. Without Mihoshi and Kiyone around for comedic relief things got a little too dull for her taste at times. But this was a little too much. She just needed a little excitement. She would soon get her wish.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked as the house began to vibrate.  
  
"Is that you Ryoko?" asked a puzzled Tenchi as he popped his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"It's not me, I promise!" replied Ryoko as dust began to fall from the shaking ceiling. "Maybe it's Washu. She's always up to something in that lab of hers." Before Tenchi could reply the house was thrown in a shadow. Ryoko phased through the rafter and landed by Tenchi's side.  
  
By now Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Washu had congregated around Tenchi and Ryoko. The shadow completely enveloped the Masaki house casting an eerie darkness. A loud hum began to send reverberations through out the house. Sasami screamed held onto Ryo-Ohki as picture frames fell from the walls and glasses shook off the counter tops.  
  
"Sounds like a ship," said Ryoko, as the noise grew louder. "Who could it be, Ayeka said she wasn't coming for a while?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Tenchi as the noise stopped. A deathly silence fell over the house.  
  
"I don't like this," said Washu just as beam of blue light enveloped the group. "Oh no," she added.  
  
"Miss Washu?" asked Tenchi as the light focused in on him.  
  
"Get out of the way Tenchi!" screamed Ryoko as he began to levitate in the light. Before Tenchi could say a word the light turned from a soft blue to a blinding white. Time seemed to pass in slow motion. The look of shock and disbelief on Washu and Sasami's faces spoke volumes. Ryoko flew across the room in a desperate attempt to get Tenchi out of the beam of light. Just as she wrapped her arms around him he became ethereal.  
  
"Shit!" said Ryoko as she passed right through his body and crashed into the dinning table. Splinters flew across the room as Tenchi vanished in the white light.  
  
"Tenchi!" she cried as she pulled herself from the remains of the table. Ryoko took a step towards the door then collapsed to her knees. Her head was throbbing and she felt slightly nauseas. Sasami ran to help her, as Ryoko held a hand to her head. Blood trickled to the floor from a large cut on her forehead.  
  
"Tenchi," she repeated in weak voice, right before she passed out in Sasami's arms.  
  
Washu ran out the front door just in time to see the large battleship to pull out above the mountains.  
  
"The DARK HAWK," she said shielding her eyes from the setting sun she noticed a bright speck coming in towards the departing ship. As it drew closer she recognized it as Yukonojo.  
  
"At a girl Mihoshi," she said just a plasma burst from the battleship lashed out at Yukonojo. The green burst struck Yukonojo's shields sending energy crackling around the cruiser. Its port nacelle burst into flames sending the blonde GP's ship spiraling into the lake.  
  
"It figures," commented Washu as lake water and a few fish rained down on her. With a ripple effect the large ship phased from sight. At first it left an area of distortion in front of the snow capped mountains, but it soon passed into nothingness. Washu watched where it had been until she noticed Mihoshi walking out of the lake.  
  
"What was that?" asked a puzzled and soaked Mihoshi.  
  
"I have an idea, and its not good," replied Washu. "Come on, the others need us," she said heading back towards the house. Mihoshi nodded and followed her back inside.  
  
  
  
Tenchi awoke to find himself strapped by the wrists and ankles to a cold, metal table. At first his vision was blurred but it soon came into focus on the five white lights in the ceiling above him. At least he thought it was the ceiling. The last thing he remembered was floating in a beam of light, right before Ryoko tried to grab him. Now he found himself in this dark place, or room, or whatever it was. He was not sure just what happened after that. He tested the strength of the bands holding him.  
  
"That will do you no good," came a seductive voice from the darkness surrounding him. "Those restraints are designed to counter act your Jurai power with negative energy. As long as you are bound by them, you are a normal human."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" inquired Tenchi to the disembodied voice. The response sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"My name is Arianna. And as for what I want: I want you, Tenchi Masaki."  
  
  
  
"What happened here?" asked a stunned Nobeyugi as his brief case hit the floor. "Father, what's going on?" In a deafening silence he surveyed the wrecked living room. When Ayeka and Ryoko used to fight this was commonplace, but that had not happened in years. And the fact that Ayeka was halfway across the galaxy on Jurai.  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko began, but she could not finish.  
  
"What about Tenchi, Ryoko? Did the two of you have a fight?" The look of admonishment from Katsuhito confused Nobeyugi even more.  
  
"Someone has kidnapped Lord Tenchi," said Washu never looking up from her keyboard. "And I'll be damned if I let them get away with it."  
  
  
  
Tenchi has been abducted and his temptation will follow. 


	3. Insurrection: Temptation

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection: Temptation  
  
After Tenchi came too he found himself restrained to a table. After he tested the restraints a melodic, seductive voice spoke to him telling him not to bother with such things.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Tenchi asked the disembodied voice. The response sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I am Arianna, daughter of Kagato. And as for what I want, I want you Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi's jaw dropped in disbelief. A thousand questions raced through his head. Foremosst of these was how could she be Kagato's daughter? Tenchi figured that Ryoko or Washu would have mentioned Kagato having a daughter to him by now, unless…  
  
"If you are Kagato's daughter, prove it to me," said Tenchi defiantly. "For all I know you are a hoax trying to use me and my family."  
  
"You mortals lack faith, even though you have been trained in the ways of the priest hood," retorted Arianna, still cloaked by the darkness. Tenchi tried to discern the direction her voice was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from all around him.  
  
"To have faith in ones religion is one thing, but putting faith in the word of a kidnapper is foolish. I've been through too much to blindly trust some ones word, especially when they have abducted me and I can't even see them." As he finished those words the images of Haruna and her deception flashed through his mind. He did his best to conceal them. All he needed was to remember that in a time like this when he needed a clear head.  
  
"Your thoughts betray you Lord Tenchi. I know of your trials and tribulations since your encounter with my father. I know of your temporal escapades, and of your love with Haruna. It is a shame how the old man and the witch took that happiness from you. You had your own universe to mold into whatever you desired."  
  
"You know then that Haruna's universe was a reflection of this one and would have collapsed in on in on itself."  
  
"Your perception of the universe is as limited as any mortals. You cannot fathom the true extent of this multi-verse. There are infinite possibilities and infinite directions. Your insignificant mind sees each action as having only one reaction when in reality the possibilities are limitless. True some may differ little from your current universe, but others are drastically altered. It may be true that in one of the multi- verses you and Haruna are still living together in perpetual bliss"  
  
With that a portal opened in front of Tenchi. Soon an image formed from the swirling mass of colors. It made Tenchi's heart sink.  
  
"Do you see now what I mean?" asked Arianna. Tenchi turned his head from the sight.  
  
"Is that true?" he asked trembling.  
  
"Yes it is true. That happiness could have been yours. You could of have had no worries or cares, spending eternity in her arms."  
  
"Please close it."  
  
"Done, but my point has been illustrated, has it not? You know now only what is before you, but there is so much more to this existence." Her words had an air of tranquility and comfort about them. Tenchi felt his will begin to slip, and then he snapped out of it.  
  
"If every action has limitless reactions, then shouldn't there be a universe where Kagato kills me instead?" he shot back to the darkness.  
  
"That is true and my father lives on in much of the multi-verse. But traversing the barriers of the multi-verse can only be done with the power of a god. And sadly I lack that power."  
  
"You still have not answered my question," demanded Tenchi, "How are you Kagato's daughter?"  
  
"You are in no position to make demands, but I shall enlighten you. Five thousand years ago my father created me in the same manner as your precious Ryoko was created by that witch Washu." Her voice was full of contempt when she mentioned Ryoko's name.  
  
"Using her as a pattern my father combined his chromosomes with a Masu, and I was born. He gave me all of Ryoko's abilities plus a few improvements over that obsolete model. I even have a gem, although my father was unable to locate any others or coax their secret out of that witch he kept as a pet. He chose my current form to aid me in my missions for him. That and it is aesthetically pleasing."  
  
"I'll take your word on that," said Tenchi. Arianna was still cloaked in the darkness surrounding his illuminated area. "Show yourself to me."  
  
"All in good time Lord Tenchi. When you are ready I will reveal my self. Until then be patient." The room fell silent again. Tenchi wondered if he was alone or if Arianna was watching him. Either way the only sound to be heard was his breathing and the quit hum of the five lights overhead.  
  
'Is this all real?' Tenchi thought to himself. 'If she is who she claims to be, why would she be so interested in me? Does she want revenge for Kagato's death? If she wanted revenge I would probably be dead by now. What plans does she have in store for me," he thought. "I just have to hold out until Ryoko and the others track me down. Then I find out who this Arianna really is."  
  
  
  
"It can not be," commented Ayeka from her end of the comm. screen. Washu and the others had just informed her and Sagami of Tenchi's abduction. For Ayeka this was double blow. The day before Sagami's life had been endangered and now Lord Tenchi had been abducted. Again. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Washu, "but I am certain that the ship they left in was the DARK HAWK. No doubts about it."  
  
"But why would the saboteurs kidnap Lord Tenchi? He had nothing to do with the DARK HAWK'S development or its technology," said Ayeka worriedly.  
  
"But I did," interjected Washu. "And my daughter is the lover of Lord Tenchi, and he is an heir to the throne of Jurai."  
  
"So his abduction must be for political gains," added Sagami. "They must want to use his life in exchange for leverage in to further their cause."  
  
"That is one possibility," said Washu as she paced back and forth across the living room. All eyes were on her as she used her vast intellect to piece the situation together. "Another is that they could want to use his royal lineage to their advantage. But Lord Tenchi would never willingly go along with such a ploy."  
  
"So it is possible for him to out live his usefulness," said Ayeka as she placed a hand to her mouth. "They wouldn't."  
  
"If these people have the resources to attack a heavily defended space station, 'appropriate' the most advanced ship in the galaxy, and show the balls needed to abduct Tenchi from his own home knowing good and well who lives here," said Washu never missing a breathe. "They would most definitely kill him if it would further their cause."  
  
"That is enough!" screamed Ryoko. Through out Sagami and Washu's conversation she had been sitting by quietly, respecting their opinions. She knew that they loved Tenchi just as she does, but she could only take so much.  
  
"Will you please stop talking about Tenchi like he's just a tool in some ones damned scheme? I love him and when I find him, we will kill who ever did this. And after that we will grow old together. So if I hear one more person talk about Tenchi like he's, like he's a pawn in some ones game, I swear," Ryoko bit her lip to as she tried to regain her composure. A tiny bit of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, leaving an alkaline taste, but everyone was starring at her right hand instead. After a moment of confusion Ryoko realized what was the object of their gazes. In her anger she had unconsciously formed her energy sword. He unclenched her fist and the blade dissipated.  
  
"Please forgive me," she begged. "I let my emotions take control of me. I just want to get my Tenchi back."  
  
"We all do," said Ayeka sympathetically. Hearing Ryoko say "my  
  
Tenchi" still made her heart sink a little, even though she loved Sagami totally. "But since they are using the DARK HAWK'S cloaking device, we can not track them."  
  
"Lots of ships have cloaks," began Ryoko, "So what makes this one so damned special?" Sagami looked towards Washu and nodded.  
  
"The DARK HAWK has a subspace cloaking device which allows it to enter a different branch of space time."  
  
"In layman's terms please Washu," said Ryoko looking confused.  
  
"Unlike other cloaks that just refract light around the ship this cloak creates a pocket of another dimension around the ship. Therefore it is completely obscured from any known form of sensors."  
  
"Even its exhaust?"  
  
"Even its exhaust is concealed in the pseudo-dimension, but I am working on a new form of sensor."  
  
"Will it work?" asked Sagami.  
  
"If it does we will find Tenchi. Until them I think that we need to bring in a specialist. Some one skilled at finding people and information gathering."  
  
"You don't mean," began Ryoko as she starred at Washu in disbelief. She sat back down and ran a hand through her spiked hair. "Anybody but her."  
  
"Bingo," replied Washu with a sadistic grin on her face.  
  
"Why do we have to bring her into this?" pleaded Ryoko. "She still doesn't like me very much you know."  
  
"But you have been pardoned of all crimes Ryoko," started Ayeka, "so she has no reason to hunt you any longer."  
  
"Its not that," said Ryoko shaking her head. "Nagi and I just don't get along. Never have and never will." That was an understatement.  
  
  
  
Tenchi slowly moved his neck from side to side. He had given up on trying to figure out how long he had been captive now. He guessed that he had fallen asleep roughly two hours ago. Now he had a crick in his neck and a nasty headache. Once again the soft white lights came into focus above him. He had hoped that this was all just a nightmare, but the lights reassured him that it was all too real. To complicate matters he was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. He tested his restraints one more time. They held firm as before but Tenchi decided that testing them was better than just lying there.  
  
"I told you that those could not be broken." Tenchi stopped and looked around trying to fix the voices direction. "Soon all of this will not be necessary."  
  
"How so," Tenchi asked dryly. "Are you going to free me or kill me?"  
  
"You will not be harmed," replied Arianna. Tenchi felt a moment of relief, before he remembered that he was talking to the person that had abducted him.  
  
"I wish that I could believe you," he began, "but it's hard to trust some one who hides in the shadows."  
  
"Very well," Arianna replied. "You terran's rely too much on your sight. If seeing is believing for you, so be it." As she finished the table began to tilt towards the vertical Tenchi looked around to become better acquainted with his surroundings. Finally the table locked into the upright position with a metallic clank. Tenchi held his breath as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Tenchi Masaki, first prince of Jurai. I can see what the princess and space pirate admire in you."  
  
"That's nice, but I still can't see you." With that Arianna pulled the hood of her cloak away from her face. Tenchi gasped at what he saw. He starred as Arianna unfastened the cloak and revealed her true self. Aesthetically pleasing was putting it mildly. Tenchi was captivated by her stunning figure. If his father had been in his position he would have been in heaven. Arianna was wearing a skintight black body suit with a diamond shaped cut out right below the neckline. Tenchi was not really sure if was a suit or if it was the coloring of her skin, it fit that tightly. Around her right wrist was a golden gauntlet that formed a "V" shape up her forearm. One her left wrist was a jewel just like Ryoko's. But what struck Tenchi most about Arianna was her face. It was an almost exact doppelganger of Ryoko's. The only real differences were that Arianna's silver hair like Kagato's, her scarlet lips, and the deepest crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I told you that I was an improvement on Ryoko." Tenchi wanted to disagree with her but he was being held captive by her eyes. "Everything that Ryoko could do, I was given the ability to do it better. If you like you could call be Ryoko Mk.2," finished Arianna with a hint of a smile.  
  
"You could never replace the real Ryoko," snapped Tenchi. "If this is some sick joke of yours, I do not find it funny."  
  
"This is no joke. My father used Ryoko as a template for my form. Physically we are nearly identical. We trained together and fought for the same causes, albeit in different manners. Ryoko was sent to plunder planets and cause general chaos across the galaxy. Meanwhile using her distractions I was sent on more covert endeavors." Arianna walked around the table restraining Tenchi, running her hand across his chest as she went by. "Ryoko has some positive advantages over myself, but not many. She is mainly, how did my father put it, waste product."  
  
"I would disagree with you on that," retorted Tenchi. "Ryoko means more to me than you could ever know."  
  
"Just because she is waste product does not mean she is with out value. You seem to enjoy sharing a bed with her." Tenchi blushed slightly as Arianna stopped in front of him.  
  
"My private life is none of your business."  
  
"The future ruler of the universe has no part of his life which is private," she said as she ran her hand down the side of his face.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"You shall see soon enough." With that Arianna left the room.  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but admire her shapely body as she left. He starred into the direction that she left for a moment before he snapped out of it.  
  
"What is it about her," he asked himself. The image of Arianna dropping her cloak flashed through his mind. He replayed their conversation over again in his head. Every time he kept seeing her crystal blue eyes and her shapely figure. "I've got to snap out of this," he said to himself as sweat began to drip from his face.  
  
  
  
"Hit the deck!" yelled Nobeyugi diving as Ryoko was hurled across the living room. She crashed through an ornate screen and landed with a sickening thud.  
  
"Now we're even Ryoko," said Nagi rubbing her knuckles. She had agreed to help in the search for Tenchi only if she could take a free shot at Ryoko. Reluctantly Ryoko agreed to the stipulation. A stiff right cross would be a small price to for getting Tenchi back. No one expected Nagi to knock Ryoko into next Tuesday though.  
  
"I've heard the buzz about the incident on Jurai," she said walking across the room to where Ryoko was beginning to stir. She held out a hand and helped the space pirate to her feet.  
  
"Nice shot," commented Ryoko holding her jaw. A blue bruise had begun to form, but it vanished as soon as it did.  
  
"And your ability to heal is just as impressive as ever Ryoko," replied Nagi as they took a seat on the sofa. Ayeka was on the videophone and the rest of the family was gathered around as well. Ryoko looked over and saw Ryo-Ohki nuzzling up against Ken-Ohki and gave a faint smile.  
  
"Now lets get down to business Nagi," she began. "What do you know about the people who stole the DARK HAWK and kidnapped Tenchi?"  
  
"I only know what I've learned from my, lets say usual channels." She nodded to Sasami as she took a cup of tea from the young princess. It had been a while since she had enjoyed Sasami's tea. "These aren't your usual bunch of murderers and thieves. I've heard they are lead by a Jurain noble and a mysterious ringleader, a mastermind of some sort. His background is unknown but he supposed to be very powerful. One agency has offered a ten million Jurai bounty for this person's head. But everyone who has attempted to claim it has been found brutally murdered. Usually they were found disemboweled along with other unpleasant things done to their bodies."  
  
"Sound like nice folks," said Washu sarcastically. "What about the Juraian noble. Do know who he is?"  
  
"Not directly but the scuttlebutt is that he is disgruntled with the current administration," she said looking towards Ayeka.  
  
"Why would he be unhappy with Sagami and I?" asked Ayeka looking somewhat puzzled. "We have done nothing except carry out the polices of my fathers reign."  
  
"Listen your majesty," said Nagi as she finished off her tea. "I don't make this stuff up. I'm just telling you what I know. Supposedly this group was going to use the DARK HAWK to commence commerce raids in the shipping lanes and things of the like. Why they would kidnap Tenchi is beyond me."  
  
"Do you know anything about their base of operations," asked Washu. The entire time she had been inputting Nagi's data into her computer system.  
  
"Somewhere in the eastern fringe."  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
Tenchi was sweating even more than when Arianna had left. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He tried to clear his mind and use every meditation technique his grandfather had taught him over the years. But all that he could do was picture her in his mind. Her shape, the feeling of her touch, the gaze of he crystal blue eyes, her scent; Arianna dominated every fiber of his being. No matter how hard he tried to think of Ryoko and his family Tenchi found that Arianna was the only thing he could think about. His heart was beginning to race and the sensation of absolute fear gripped his body.  
  
'Hold together,' Tenchi thought to himself as he swallowed hard, trying to keep his mouth from drying out. His tormented thought was interrupted with the sound of the doors sliding open. Soon Arianna emerged from the darkness into his circle of light.  
  
"What did you do to me?" asked Tenchi. His breathing was becoming more labored with each breath and his vision was beginning to blur. "What is going on with my mind?" he asked as his emotional barriers began to breakdown. "What is wrong with me?" he asked in tears.  
  
"I have done nothing but set you free of your burden." She walked to him and ran her hand up his chest. She felt the contour of his chest before she moved up to his face. Tenchi's face was covered in sweat and felt as if he was running a high fever.  
  
"My burden? What do you know of my burden?" he sobbed.  
  
"I know enough that you have suffered the pangs of loss for most of your life. I offer you the way to be free from your loss."  
  
"How?" he asked, completely in her control. No sooner than he had finished those words his restraints opened with a low cha-chink sound. Tenchi fell forwards into Arianna's arms. She held him as he wept, his face buried in her shoulder.  
  
"My poor Tenchi," she whispered rubbing the back of his sweat soaked head. "Be free of this." Tenchi looked up into her captivating eyes. She met his gaze and returned a soft smile. He pulled her closer to himself. His heart was beating frantically and his breaths were short and sharp. He had only one image and desire in his mind. Arianna leaned forward as her lips met Tenchi's. His fate had been sealed as they kissed, in the light amongst the darkness.  
  
  
  
"The eastern fringe is where the Tyran war was fought two years ago," replied Ayeka.  
  
"There should still be operable bases left from the campaign for them to use as staging grounds," said Washu as all the pieces came together in her mind.  
  
'What is it mom,' came Ryoko's voice across their empathic link. 'What do you see?'  
  
'It's not pretty dear,' she replied. "Ayeka, is Azaka and Kamidake in the palace?"  
  
  
  
"Yes miss Washu, they are with Sagami at the council meeting, why do you ask?" Before Washu could respond Mihoshi's bracelet went off. She hit the project button and Kiyone's image was projected.  
  
"Guys, turn on the news. You aren't going to believe this."  
  
Looking a bit confused Ryoko turned on the TV and set it to the galactic news channel. A fuzzy picture of a reporter at a desk came onto the screen. What he was saying was broken by static, but audible.  
  
"We have received shhh transmission from the leader shhhhhh Juraian Liberation shhhh." The vertical hold went out for a second before the picture was restored.  
  
"Juraian Liberation?" said Ayeka. "What ever could they mean?"  
  
"As I was reporting we have just received a message from the leader of the group claiming responsibility for the theft of the Juraian battleship DARK HAWK two days ago. They will broadcast live any second now- --." He was cut off as the leader of the group appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh my God," said Nobeyugi as his cigarette fell from his lips. The others sat in total silent astonishment. Ryoko spoke for all of them.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
Tenchi has been tempted and the revelation will follow. 


	4. Insurrection: Revelation

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection: Revelation  
  
In the last chapter we left Ryoko and the others on the earth, as the leader of the insurrectionists was about to address the universe. At the same time an incident was about to occur in the Holy Council of Jurai…  
  
"Then this is settled," proclaimed Sagami as he placed his marble gavel onto the bench. "We shall give the Galaxy Police full jurisdiction in this matter." A voice of agreement came up from the gathered council. Sagami looked over his notes for the meeting when a messenger whispered something into his ear. No one paid the intrusion much attention since such interruptions were commonplace. But a few members did notice the immediate change of expression on Sagami's face. When he sent Azaka and Kamidake storming out of the chambers back entrance many took notice.  
  
"Is there a problem, Lord Sagami?" asked one of his ministers. Before he could reply the large wooden doors of the council hall were thrown open. With a loud clamber a number of heavily armed soldiers burst into the crowded chamber. A few royal guards' took aim at the intruders but were quickly gunned down by the insurrectionists. Several council members tried to escape but were held up by the intruders. Before he could act Sagami was surrounded. He summoned his Jurai power turning his brown hair golden. Four black marks appeared on his face and his eyes turned a shade darker. He reached for the hilt of his master key when a familiar voice quieted the chamber.  
  
"That is enough, Lord Sagami," it boomed from the doorway. "I would like for this to be a bloodless coup de tat." All eyes were on Marcus Rogal as he proceeded down the aisle dressed in all the fineries of the emperor. His boot falls clanged through the chamber as everyone watched in silence.  
  
"Are you seizing power, Rogal?" asked Sagami who did not hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
"No, no my lad. I am far too old to become emperor. I am just the new emperors envoy," he said with a wicked grin.  
  
"And who would this new emperor be?" inquired Sagami as he surveyed the number of insurrectionists in the great chamber. He moved his hand slowly towards the hilt of his sword when two of them charged their guns, which gave off an audible click. Sagami moved his hand back to his side and dissipated his Jurai power.  
  
"He will address the universe momentarily. Shall we watch?" With that Rogal waved his hand towards the large monitor behind them. The screen blinked on and the new emperor came into view. Sagami's reaction echoed that of Ryoko's half way across the galaxy.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
"I am Tenchi Masaki, the true emperor of the planet Jurai, and of all its territories."  
  
"It can't be," muttered Ayeka as she witnessed Tenchi's statement. Azaka and Kamidake made it to her chamber just as Tenchi began to address the universe.  
  
"I am the direct descendant of Yosho, the first crowned prince of Jurai. By the ancient and sacred traditions of Jurai I evoke my claim to the throne as the grandson of the first crowned prince. This right supercedes all other claimants to the imperial throne.  
  
"My representative on Jurai, the exalted Marcus Rogal, has already asserted my claim to the Holy Council, which has given its unanimous consent. I can no longer stand idly by and watch the good people of Jurai be abused by Ayeka and Sagami's reign. I beseech my people to rally behind your true emperor. My people: Rise up! Together we shall over come the false king and queen and return Jurai to its former glory. May Tsunami guide you and long live Jurai!"  
  
  
  
As the screen faded out Sagami could barely believe what he had just witnessed.  
  
"You see my dear Sagami," began Rogal as he relieved him of his master key, "it is already over."  
  
"I do not know what you have done to Tenchi, but he is not speaking for himself. The person I know would never issue such a statement."  
  
"And why not?" asked Rogal, tapping Sagami's chest with the butt of the sword hilt.  
  
"Because he loves Ayeka and would never harm her."  
  
"Who said he is going to harm her? Lord Tenchi will have nothing to do with her execution. That joy is mine alone," finished Rogal with a deep laugh.  
  
"You bastard!" spat Sagami as he lunged towards Rogal. One of the insurrectionists struck the back of Sagami's head with his rifle butt. The deposed king fell to the floor in a crumpled pile.  
  
"Don't fret, Lord Sagami," began Rogal sarcastically. "She will not be alone in death." Rogal turned his attention from Sagami to the horror- struck Holy Council.  
  
"You had a chance to support me once before and your silence nearly damned you then. Do not let it damn now. Is there any objection to Lord Tenchi's claim to the throne as first crowned prince?"  
  
"This council will not be held at gun point to support your usurpation, Rogal!" proclaimed one minister as he rose from his desk. As soon as he finished his statement a shot rang out and his head vaporized into a red mist. The rest of the council watched in shock as his lifeless body fell over his desk. The click of another round being slid into the breach of the gunman's pulse rifle echoed across the hall.  
  
"Like I said, there are no objections to Lord Tenchi's ascendance."  
  
  
  
"Lady Ayeka we must leave now!" said Azaka as he grabbed Ayeka by the arm. She was in a total state of shock. The person she loved second only to her husband had just announced that he was overthrowing her as ruler of Jurai. She could not believe it. Finally Azaka and Kamidake's desperate pleas brought her back to reality.  
  
"What about Sagami?" she said franticly.  
  
"He said he could handle himself," reassured Kamidake. "He gave us specific orders to get you out of the capitol as soon as he was informed of Rogal's presence in the palace.  
  
"He knew?" asked the dumbfounded Ayeka.  
  
"He did not know precisely what was going to happen, but he suspected Rogal was up to no good. Please, we must hurry." They escaped out the back passageway just as the insurrectionists burst into the royal chamber. Using their knowledge of the palace's inner workings and secret passages Azaka and Kamidake managed to get Ayeka to the palace's spaceport undetected.  
  
  
  
"The royal yacht is waiting," said one loyal pilot.  
  
  
  
"You will be remembered," Ayeka said as they entered the ship.  
  
  
  
"It is my honor to help you Lady Ayeka. Lord Sagami has saved  
  
my life on several occasions," he said as he took the pilots seat. Just then Ayeka recognized the pilot as the Security Chief from the space dock.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as the shuttle accelerated through the clouds. Several of the defense stations tried to lock onto the shuttle but the pilot evaded them all. As they broke free of the planets gravity two fighters began to follow them.  
  
"What now?" Azaka asked.  
  
"We get out of here," said the Chief as the shuttle jumped to hyperspace. "Any suggestion as to where we go?" he asked the deposed Ayeka.  
  
"Yes. I know precisely where we must go."  
  
  
  
Marcus Rogal was sitting in the royal library as the messenger approached. As defacto emperor he had all the time imaginable to indulge in his precious books. The Holy Council had been dismissed after agreeing to his proposals. Any one who objected had been eliminated. He was certain that loyalist forces would try to reclaim the throne, but he was confident that his forces were far superior. He had been planning this day for over two years. And now that it was here he reveled in it.  
  
"Lord Rogal," the young man began, "Lady Ayeka was allowed to escape in accordance to your orders."  
  
"Good," replied Rogal never lifting his eyes from his ancient text. "When shall Emperor Tenchi arrive?"  
  
"The Lady Arianna predicts their arrival with in the day."  
  
"Very good," he said dryly. "You are dismissed." The young man saluted and left Rogal to his books. "Very good indeed."  
  
  
  
"Tenchi," whispered Sasami as the newscast went back to the thunderstruck reporter.  
  
"There appears to have been a coup de tat on planet-." He was cut off as an energy bolt from Ryoko smashed through the television screen.  
  
"Get out of there Ayeka!" Washu yelled across the videophone. To her relief she saw Azaka and Kamidake pull her away just before the screen went to static.  
  
"What have they done to my son?" asked Nobeyugi as he tried light another cigarette. His hand was shaking so badly that he could not keep the lighter still long enough. Finally Nagi took the lighter from him and lit the smoke for him.  
  
"Ryoko, did you recognize the person in the black cloak behind Tenchi?" asked Washu. Ryoko had a puzzled look on her face for a second before it dawned on her. What puzzled Washu was the stern look on Katsuhito's face when she pointed Arianna out.  
  
"Yes. But I thought she died nearly a millennia ago Washu. Can it really be her?"  
  
"Who?" Kiyone asked from her holo-link.  
  
"Arianna," stated Washu flatly. "Kagato's daughter."  
  
"Kagato's daughter?" asked the others in unison.  
  
"And my greatest rival," said Ryoko who still had a blank look on her face. "Next to Nagi that is." The bounty hunter shot her a quick smirk in appreciation of the compliment.  
  
"Arianna was created by Kagato just as I created Ryoko," began Washu as she typed feverishly at her keypad. A three dimensional display of fuzzy battle images was displayed for everyone to watch.  
  
"He even used Ryoko as a template. His reasoning for creating her was that he felt Ryoko was 'defective'. She was too difficult to control." Ryoko shot her mom a menacing look and told her an explicit description for what she could do in her spare time across their empathic link.  
  
"Enough of that little Ryoko," continued Washu. "Arianna's shape was chosen as a near mirror of Ryoko as you can see from these images. Physically the only discernable difference between them is their eyes and hair color. The major difference between Arianna and Ryoko is her ability to use electro-chemical control agents."  
  
"Electro-chemical agents?" asked the puzzled Mihoshi.  
  
"Basically she can give off a pheromone that allows her to control people. Those affected lose control of their will power and are extremely susceptible to her suggestions. It is most affective against men, and when she is in direct contact with the person being targeted."  
  
"So that's how she's controlling Tenchi," said Ryoko.  
  
"More than likely," said Washu as the holo-screen pulled back into her laptop.  
  
"What about this Marcus Rogal character?" Nagi asked.  
  
"I believe he is controlling Arianna," said Washu. "Arianna's power only works when she is constantly near the person being controlled. The effects begin to wear off after a day or so if she is not present. I just wonder how he is controlling her."  
  
"Marcus Rogal was one of my fathers most trusted ministers," said Sasami. "I can't understand why he would want to overthrow Ayeka and Sagami."  
  
"He has had a taste of power," began Katsuhito, "and he has become obsessed with it. This has been the downfall of many great men. What I am about to tell you now is a state secret of Jurai."  
  
"Go on," said Washu attentively.  
  
"Two hundred years before I fought Ryoko the Juraian military in conjunction with the Galactic Science Academy developed a device that could neutralized Arianna's powers. We set an ambush for her in the ruins on Sigil Seven. She was captured and placed in stasis. While in stasis a control chip was inserted into her cerebral cortex in the event she ever escaped. Over the years her existence was the most highly guarded secret on Jurai. Only those closest to the emperor were allowed to know what I have just told you."  
  
"So being the prime minister gave Rogal access to this knowledge?" asked Washu.  
  
"Yes. And with it the knowledge of Arianna's existence came the knowledge of how to work the control device in the event she escaped."  
  
"Why keep her in stasis?" said Ryoko shaking her head. "When she did not return from that raid it was presumed she had been killed. Kagato took it extremely hard," she said fighting a lump in her throat. "And that did not my life any easier." Images of Kagato's sadistic treatment flashed through her mind.  
  
"We hoped that one day she could be freed. We knew she was just a puppet of Kagato's just as you were. What surprised us was when the neutralization device would not work on you Ryoko," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"That's because of the power of her gems," said Washu with a smile.  
  
"Precisely. And since Rogal is manipulating Arianna, he should be our primary target. I will accompany you to Jurai and deal with him personally. You ladies should mount the effort to save Tenchi."  
  
"Is that wise Lord Katsuhito?" said Washu. Her concern was genuine, as Marcus Rogal now possessed the greatest power in the universe.  
  
"Wise or not it must be done. Nagi, will you still assist us?"  
  
"Of course I will," she began. "A good fight is always worth fighting."  
  
"Mihoshi," began Kiyone, "I'm getting message from the shuttle carrying Ayeka. I'm sending you the location. Take the Yukonojo and meet us there. Kiyone out." The image of Kiyone elongated into a swirl of colors as it was drawn back into Mihoshi's bracelet. A moment of silence passed before any one dared to say anything.  
  
"One thing," started Ryoko. Everyone watched her as eyes began to glow. "For what she's done to my Tenchi, Arianna is mine."  
  
"When the time comes we shall see," said Katsuhito. "Miss Washu, can you give Yukonojo a cloak similar to the DARK HAWK'S?"  
  
"I believe so with a little modification."  
  
"Very well. While you do that we should all get ready. Any one who does not wish to accompany us does not have to." Once again a moment of silence passed before Nobeyugi spoke out.  
  
"Dad, I may not be a fighter, but to get my son back I'll do what ever it takes." That sentiment was unanimous. Over the next several hours Washu outfitted Yukonojo and everyone prepared to mount the rescue mission.  
  
  
  
For once the voyage into space was uneventful. News of the insurrection spread quickly across the galaxy and neighboring systems began to choose their alliances. Some sided with the exiled Ayeka who had set up headquarters at the Galaxy Police, while others closer to Jurai sided with Emperor Tenchi.  
  
The reunion at the GP headquarters was a tearful one. Ayeka and Ryoko hugged each other and cried. The men that they loved were under the control of Marcus Rogal or held prisoner by him. In the end one was just as bad as the other. What was even more disturbing was that the fate of Sagami was unknown. In the week following the coup little had been said of his whereabouts. A little relief could be taken in the hope that he was alive. If they were going to kill him they would have made it known.  
  
"So," began Ayeka as she and Ryoko strolled along the GP stations promenade. "I see that you have held up better than I have." Ayeka was not lying. In the past week she had slept little and ate less. Until Tenchi and Sagami were safe, she could not think of much else.  
  
"Like you said before, I'm the tough one," she said with a false grin. "Ayeka, even with all of our differences when it all boils down we are the same." Ayeka stopped and looked at Ryoko a bit puzzled.  
  
"The both of us put on masks to disguise how we really feel deep down. You have to put on the royal air because it is what you have been raised to do. I act the way I do to hide what Kagato put me through. You were right when you called me a monster. Some of the things that I have done give me bone chilling nightmares. And now my past has come back to haunt the both of us." Ryoko leaned against the curved window. The light of a thousand stars played across her face as an iridescent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"We're both scared to death right now. Tenchi is under Arianna's control and god knows what they have subjected Sagami too. All I can say is that I am sorry for all of this."  
  
"Don't be Ryoko," Ayeka comforted Ryoko as she placed an arm around her. "We will get Sagami and Tenchi back. I swear it. We all know that you had no control over what Kagato put you through."  
  
"Did I?" interjected Ryoko in tears. "All of the murders, the ships I destroyed, everything. At the time I took great pleasure in it. But now every time I close my eyes I see the face of some one of I killed. And I'm afraid it won't end now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I do not want to kill Arianna," she flatly stated. "Even though we were rivals, we were also sisters. Until Tenchi freed me Arianna was my closest friend. Kagato favored her but he treated us equally harsh. On more than one occasion she tried to restrain him from…" Ryoko's voice broke as the memories of her past life flooded into her mind. "She took my beatings for me."  
  
"Ryoko, I never knew," said Ayeka as she tried to console her dearest friend, and greatest rival. "I understand your feelings. I know that Arianna is being controlled by Marcus Rogal just like Kagato did. And believe me: if it is possible at all we will save her. I will not hold her responsible for any acts she has committed."  
  
"For a stuck up princess you have to be my best friend. Thank you Ayeka. But what are you going to do about the people who have sided with Tenchi?" Ayeka bit her lip as she searched her soul for the answer top that query.  
  
"I do not want to fight my own people, but I cannot blame those who have sided with Tenchi. He has a legitimate right to the throne. Even with the news coverage of the coup de tat I feel that people will support him because of his royal blood." That was the only response she could muster. Shaking her head she continued. "I sincerely hope that bloodshed will kept to a minimum."  
  
"We all do Ayeka."  
  
  
  
After a week of planning the combined Galaxy Police and loyalist Juraian forces launched their offensive. As the main fleets engage one another on the perimeter of the Jurai system a cloaked ship passes through the battle lines.  
  
  
  
"This is horrible," said Ayeka as she watched the space battle going on all around her. The light of weapons fire and ships dying in a fiery holocaust illuminated her face. Although they remained silent Ryoko and Nagi echoed her sentiments.  
  
"We have cleared the main lines," said Yukonojo. "I certainly hope that we remain undetected."  
  
"We must head towards the DARK HAWK," said Katsuhito. "There we will find Rogal. Tenchi will more than likely be in the royal palace. Azaka, Kamidake: I am counting on you to get them to the throne room."  
  
"Yes Lord Yosho," they replied in unison. Katsuhito gave them a slight disapproving look for using his real name. "Nagi, will you escort me to the DARK HAWK in Ken-Ohki?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are," Nagi replied as she petted Ken-Ohki.  
  
"Very good. The rest of you will land at the palace spaceport and find Tenchi. Be careful. There are Loyalist and Insurrectionist Forces already fighting on the planet. In fact Kiyone is among those special operation forces and she will keep the others from reaching the palace if called for."  
  
"So that's where Kiyone is," whimpered Mihoshi. Large teardrops began to form in her eyes as Ryo-Ohki reached over and patted her with her paw.  
  
"Don't worry Mihoshi, she'll make it just fine," said Ryoko as she checked her battle gear.  
  
"ETA is twenty minutes," chimed in Yukonojo. Everyone watched as Jurai loomed larger and Larger in the view screen. This would be the longest twenty minutes of their lives.  
  
  
  
Much has been revealed and the revolution has just begun. 


	5. Insurrection: Revolution

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit, and does not express the views of Pioneer and AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection: Revolution  
  
  
  
The first sign of trouble was when the proximity alarms went off on the bridge of the DARK HAWK. This was quickly followed the panicked cry from the ships controller.  
  
"Lord Rogal! Two spacecraft have appeared on our sensors!" barked the alarmed crewman. Marcus Rogal had been directing his forces from the bridge of the DARK HAWK. His carefully laid plans seemed to have been working flawlessly. The combined Loyalist and Galaxy Police fleets were being held at bay by his allied forces. Things were working perfectly in his favor, too perfectly in fact. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the slight anomaly passing through the main lines. It was not much but it would have been enough to detect the cloaked Yukonojo. By the time the young ensign had sounded the alarm it was too late. The DARK HAWK was rocked as Ken-Ohki's spiked hull pierced its armor.  
  
"Where the hell did they come from!" screamed Rogal as he braced himself on the bridge railing.  
  
"They must have been running cloaked," replied another of the bridge crew. "Damage reports are coming in from all over sir. There is a hull breach on deck five and life support is failing on decks six through nine. Two intruders were detected on deck four before the internal array went off line."  
  
'Dammit,' thought Rogal. He knew that the intruders could only be two of a handful of people and he knew what they were coming after.  
  
"Men, seal the damage and keep us away from the main line until all systems are back online. Captain the bridge is yours," he finished as she stormed off the bridge.  
  
"Where are you going Lord Rogal," inquire the befuddled captain.  
  
"I am going to welcome our guests personally."  
  
  
  
"This way Nagi," said Katsuhito as they wound their way through the corridors of the DARK HAWK. The pall of acrid smoke hung in the air and in places the lights were flickering. The duo ducked behind a bulkhead as a few crewmen ran past. They were in too great of a hurry to notice Nagi and Katsuhito.  
  
"Which way now?" asked Nagi as she tried to understand the schematic diagram on the wall. "Rogal is on the bridge, right?"  
  
"More than likely he has moved to the throne room to await our arrival. We will find him there." Nagi nodded and took off after Katsuhito.  
  
'For an old guy he sure moves fast,' she thought. Katsuhito glanced back at her just then giving the impression that he could read her mind. She just shook her head and picked up the pace. They rounded another corner before they came to an abrupt halt. Two-dozen or so security personnel raised their guns at them prepared to fire.  
  
With out saying a word Katsuhito and Nagi leapt into the soldiers. In a flash Katsuhito drew a bokken from his robes and knocked several of the guards out cold. Nagi pulled her force saber and sent a few bolts screaming into the mass of people. Now the remaining guards were firing at any thing that moved. Fortunately Katsuhito and Nagi were moving too quickly for them to get a good bead on them. The fight was over before it really began. Nagi and Katsuhito stood amongst the pile of incapacitated guards.  
  
"Pathetic," said Nagi as she holstered her saber. Katsuhito nodded in agreement as he slid the bokken back into his robes.  
  
"The throne room is two decks above us, and the opposition will only get stronger," he began.  
  
"So we should find an alternate route," interjected Nagi.  
  
"Exactly," said Katsuhito pulling the cover to an access shaft open. "Ladies first." Nagi gave him a slight smirk as she climbed into the shaft. Katsuhito pulled himself into the passageway and resealed the access point. Stealth would be the modus operandi for the rest of the journey to Rogal's throne room.  
  
  
  
"Two minutes until we reach the royal palace," informed Yukonojo.  
  
"Listen up everybody," began Ryoko as Washu activated a hologram of the palace's layout. "Washu, Azaka, you two come with me to rescue Tenchi. Kamidake: you, Ayeka and Father head for where they are holding Sagami, then join up with us in the throne room."  
  
"Right!" said Nobeyugi as he cocked his gun. Everyone looked at each other in slight disbelief. The mild mannered Nobeyugi was standing there in fatigues armed to the teeth with a white head ban with a rising sun tied around his forehead. His chest was crossed with machine gun ammunition and a large serrated knife was at his side.  
  
"Went a bit over board didn't we?" remarked Washu as she tried to figure out is she was looking at Tenchi's father or a Japanese remake of Rambo.  
  
"I'll be setting her down in twenty-seconds," announced Mihoshi. She guided Yukonojo towards the landing pad and flared up to make the perfect three point landing. "De-cloaking now!" As the silver blue shape of Yukonojo rippled into sight small arms fire began to ping off its hull. The spaceport was obviously defended. "Touch down!" Mihoshi yelled as the main ramp lowered. The first one out was Nobeyugi, guns a blazing.  
  
"I'm coming for ya' son!" he screamed as bullets ricocheted everywhere. The Insurrectionists guarding the spaceport ducked for what ever cover they could find. After a minute or so Nobeyugi ran out of ammo. When his guns clicked empty and threw out the last links from the feed belts the stunned Insurrectionists began to peer out from their hiding places.  
  
"Uh-oh," whimpered Nobeyugi as he tried to reload. In its incredible stupidity Nobeyugi's headlong banzai charge had allowed Ryoko to get behind the stunned Insurrectionists. With an orange flash of energy she incapacitated the lot of them.  
  
"Come on Rambo," said Washu as she grabbed Nobeyugi by the ear and dragged him behind her.  
  
"Who is 'Rambo'?" asked a puzzled Azaka. Kamidake and Ayeka just shrugged.  
  
"Good luck you guys!" said Mihoshi as Yukonojo re-cloaked. "I'm gonna go help Kiyone!" The others watched as the exhaust of Yukonojo's engines swirled around the landing pad.  
  
"Be careful Mihoshi," breathed Ryoko as they entered the palace. "Lets go," she said as they split into their respective parties. The throne room was three floors above them and Ryoko knew that the path would be heavily defended. That's why she brought Washu and Azaka with her. The universes greatest genius and Jurai's first knight teamed with the infamous space pirate should have no problems reaching the throne room. It was what would happen when they got there that bothered her.  
  
  
  
The fighting was intense on the streets of the capitol of Jurai City. Kiyone's special ops team was holding the Insurrectionist forces away from the palace but they could not keep it up for ever. Kiyone crouched behind a ruined wall as a blast exploded near by. Her team had taken moderate casualties and was need of reinforcements. As she surveyed the battlefield the sound of small arms fire at the palace caught her attention. She saw Yukonojo rippled into view for a quick moment before it faded out of sight.  
  
'There here,' she thought to herself. A near by explosion quickly returned her attention to the battle at hand. "Fall back!" she barked as the Insurrectionists began to push forward. She tossed a smoke grenade to provide some cover for their withdrawal. "We'll make our stand over there," she said pointing to a bombed out building. 'I hope it's not our last,' added subliminally.  
  
  
  
"Where is Sagami!" said Ayeka as she held the Insurrectionist trooper by the throat. Using Nobeyugi as a decoy she and Kamidake had ambushed a group of palace guards and incapacitated all of them but one. And that one probably wished that he were unconscious right about now.  
  
"I said where is SAGAMI!" she repeated as she slapped the poor wretch across the face. He fell to his knees and coughed a little blood before spitting out a broken tooth.  
  
"It would be wise to answer her majesty," added Kamidake.  
  
"Yeah," interjected Nobeyugi. "Trust me: you do not want to see her pissed," he finished with a sly smile. The trembling guard looked at him unsure if was being truthful or not. Fearing for his life he decided to comply.  
  
"Lord Sagami is being held with the others in the interrogation chamber."  
  
"This palace does not have an interrogation chamber!" exclaimed Ayeka as she raised her hand again.  
  
"Please your majesty," begged the guard, "That is where I heard he was being held. All I know is that it is two floors below us."  
  
"That is where the infirmary is located," said Kamidake.  
  
" 'A more humane rule indeed'," snorted Ayeka as she unleashed an energy bolt towards the guard. He fell to the floor smoking, but alive.  
  
"I told ya' not to piss her off," said Nobeyugi with a chuckle as they headed for the stairs.  
  
"Lady Ayeka," asked Kamidake, "why would he call the infirmary the interrogation chamber?" Ayeka had no certain answer and all of the possible ones made her tremble.  
  
  
  
Nagi swung her legs out of the access tube and crouched as she landed on the corridor below. Katsuhito followed and landed with his back to hers to cover the other direction.  
  
"We are one hundred meters from the throne room," said Katsuhito has he checked the schematic on the corridor wall.  
  
"It's going to be the longest hundred meters of our lives though."  
  
"More than likely," he said with a grin. "But a good fight is always worth fighting, is it not?" Nagi smiled at Katsuhito's throwing of her words back at her. "Lets go." They walked up to the sealed door and keyed in the access code. With a hydraulic hiss it slid open. The ornate doors of the throne room lay at the far end of the corridor. Between them and those doors was no less than a platoon of heavily armed soldiers. In unison they raised their weapons and locked them onto Katsuhito and Nagi.  
  
"What now?" she asked. Her confident voice was betrayed by a hint of apprehension.  
  
"We should pray." His voice was drowned out by a multitude of gunshots.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito threw up a shield of Jurai energy while Nagi dodged to the side of the corridor. With a golden streak she drew her force saber and lunged into the mass of troopers. The tip glowed electric blue as energy coursed through the weapon. A muffled "hhmmf" was all her victims made when she incapacitated them with the sabers energy. She bounced from soldier-to-soldier before a lucky shot grazed her shoulder. Nagi groaned loudly as she hit the floor and rolled into a group of the guards. She looked defiantly into the barrel of a pulse rifle expecting it to be last thing she ever saw. To her surprise the soldier grunted and fell over to her side. Getting back to her feet Nagi saw the blue and white blur of Katsuhito bound past where the poor trooper had been standing. A slight grin crept onto her face as she rejoined the fight.  
  
While Nagi had leapt towards the flank of the platoon Katsuhito used his Jurai power to attack them headlong. Their pulse rifle shots bounced off his energy shield as he drew his bokken and began to cut a swath through their middle. One soldier pulled a knife from his side only to have its blade shattered by Katsuhito's bokken. Others began to use their rifles as clubs and swung them wildly as he raced through their midst. He figured that these soldiers were better trained than the ones before. They did not fire into the their own mass as he fought through their ranks. The only shots being fired were at Nagi while she raced around the outside. 'No use in killing ones self' he thought just as he saw Nagi hit the ground making a loud thud. A soldier leveled his gun towards her and she was unable to defend herself. With blinding speed he jumped towards the wall and pushed himself off a bulkhead. His bokken caught the trooper square across the shoulders and he crumpled to the floor.  
  
A few second s later the remaining guards gave up the fight and made a mad dash away from Katsuhito and Nagi. As they ran Nagi fired off an energy pulse and sealed the passage way behind them.  
  
"Now," she said began, "we can pay Lord Rogal a visit." Her shoulder was beginning to throb making it difficult for her to use her saber. Seeing this Katsuhito tore a strip of his kimono sleeve off and made a bandage out of it.  
  
"Thank you," said Nagi as he tied it around her arm. The increased pressure hurt like hell for a moment but the pain soon eased up a little. She looked up at the imposing doors that stood before them.  
  
"These doors will only open by command from within," began Katsuhito as he ran his hand over the ornate carvings. He followed the representation of the sacred tree Tsunami until he came to the tri-foil shape of the Light Hawk Wings.  
  
"Or from the outside by somebody of royal descent." His hand began to glow with a blue light as he imparted some of his Jurai power to the door. The carving of Tsunami began to glow with the same light as it recognized his Jurai power. He removed his hand from the tri-foil and the doors slowly began to open.  
  
  
  
"This has been too easy," commented Ryoko. The most resistance they had encountered was a handful of guards' two floors back. Her rescue team entered the hall leading to the throne room. The ornate statues of the former emperors and empresses of Jurai lining the hall amazed her. To Ryoko's surprise the places for Ayeka and Sagami's statues were not vacant. Their marble statues stood resolute. Next to them both was a statue of Tenchi, dressed in the ornaments of the emperor. This seemed strange to her and her mind played back to how she always imagined him: wearing his plain field shirt and blue jeans. She didn't know the person carved out in the royal robes. And frankly she did not want to know him.  
  
"There is no need for guards this deep into the palace," began Azaka. "No one can harm the emperor of Jurai."  
  
"Who said we're going to harm him?" asked Washu. "Although Arianna might be another story." Ryoko felt her heart sink as Washu finished her words. She still had mixed emotions over fighting Arianna. Finally they came to the door of the inner sanctum. They were just as ornately decorated as those on the Dark Hawk.  
  
"Should we knock?" said Ryoko sarcastically as the doors began to open seemingly of their own accord.  
  
"It appears that some one wants us to come on in," said Washu. The trio quietly entered the darkened chamber.  
  
  
  
"Fire in the hole!" hollered Nobeyugi as he tossed a concussion grenade around the corner. Dark smoke billowed down the hall way as the shock wave moved out at the speed of sound. After a moment had passed he poked his head around the corned and saw that the few remaining guards were out cold.  
  
"I could get to like this," he said as the others joined him.  
  
"The doors have been sealed," said Kamidake after he had keyed in his access code.  
  
"No door shall keep me from my Sagami," replied Ayeka as she began to form and energy sphere. Her headpiece glowed bright white as she unleashed the ball upon the doors. They easily gave way to her Jurai power. Once the smoke cleared they entered the infirmary.  
  
To their horror they found Sagami and several members of the Holy Council strapped to examination tables. Horrendous implements of torture were suspended above them. Their sharp probes and needles looked as if they had been used recently.  
  
"Sagami," screamed Ayeka as she ran to his side. She quickly released the restraints and cradled him. "Sagami," she repeated in a whimper. Nobeyugi checked on the others but they had already succumbed to the extremes of the "interrogation" methods.  
  
Ayeka began to cry her for her husband when she realized that the others had not survived. And near as she could tell Sagami had not made it either. Nobeyugi and Kamidake bowed their head in prayer as her first tears began to fall onto his face.  
  
"Don't cry," he managed in a low whisper.  
  
"Sagami?" asked Ayeka unsure if she had heard him or not. Sagami managed a faint smile to reassure her that it was indeed he who had spoke. Ayeka held him close and wept with joy.  
  
"I'll find a med kit," said Kamidake as Nobeyugi gave Sagami some water from his canteen.  
  
"Hang in there," pleaded Ayeka. Her fears over Sagami had been alleviated, but they soon returned when she thought of Tenchi and her brother.  
  
  
  
Kiyone screamed as the floor beneath her suddenly gave way. The remnants of her special ops team were in dire straits. They were surrounded on two sides and the only way out was an assured death.  
  
"Kiyone," came a familiar voice over her com link.  
  
"Is that you Mihoshi?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We need an EVAC ASAP! Can you do it?" Mihoshi looked over the battlefield for a suitable landing spot before she decided to come down right on top of Kiyone's signal.  
  
"I'm coming down right on top of you," she warned. "Be ready as soon as I de-cloak."  
  
"You're doing WHAT!" screamed Kiyone as dust and debris began to swirl from Yukonojo's engines. Her team moved back to let the ship land without flattening them.  
  
"Get in!" said Mihoshi as the ramp lowered. Kiyone made sure that her team made it in before she got onboard. She pulled the control handle and the ramp began close. She watched the capitol city disappear beneath her as Yukonojo gained altitude. A blue haze washed over the window signaling that the cloak was active. In the distance loomed the palace.  
  
'Be careful everyone,' she thought.  
  
"Where to Kiyone," chirped Mihoshi over the intercom.  
  
"Lets get the wounded out of here then come back and help Tenchi."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
"Welcome Lord Yosho," echoed Rogal's voice across the throne room. A beam of light shining onto the throne was the only illumination in the darkened room.  
  
"This masquerade is over Rogal," said Katsuhito.  
  
"Mine or yours? You do not expect for me to believe that the crowned prince of Jurai enjoys life as a lowly priest on a backwater planet, do you now?" As he finished the light expanded to include Katsuhito and Nagi.  
  
"I have known things that the crowned prince could have never known," replied Katsuhito. His bokken slid out from his sleeve and he held it at his side.  
  
"It will take more than a wooden toy to defeat me Yosho," replied Rogal.  
  
"I know," said Katsuhito as he tossed the bokken aside. "This should be more than adequate." From his other sleeve he produced the hilt of Tenchi- ken. Its blue blade sparked then jumped to life.  
  
"Very good," said Rogal as he tossed his cloak aside. He drew his own key and produced a green blade. "You were always my best student Yosho. Tell me: have you surpassed your master?"  
  
With that Katsuhito lunged towards Rogal. Nagi shielded her eyes from the intense light created when their blades met. She knew better than to get involved in this fight. She just watched in awe as Katsuhito and Rogal clashed.  
  
"Your technique is as superb as ever Yosho," said Rogal as Katsuhito parried one of his blows. "Can you handle this!" he yelled as he channeled his energy through his key. Katsuhito quickly jumped to the side and brought his blade down on Rogal.  
  
  
  
"There he is," whispered Ryoko. Tenchi was sitting upon the imperial throne, but he didn't seem to notice the intrusion into his inner sanctum. "Tenchi!" she screamed running towards him. She made it about half way to the throne when Tenchi stood up.  
  
"He is mine and mine alone," said Arianna emerging from the shadows. "He doesn't even remember you Ryoko."  
  
"Get away from him you bitch," spat Ryoko in tears. "You will pay for what ever you have done to my Tenchi."  
  
"What I've done to him? Is that any way to speak to your sister?" asked Arianna. "All I have done is free him the burden he carried. The burden caused by you. Now Tenchi, show her who you care about." Like an automaton Tenchi began to move towards Ryoko. Azaka and Washu moved in behind Ryoko when Arianna froze time around them.  
  
"You two will not interfere." Ryoko screamed Tenchi's name but it had no affect on him. To her surprise he held out his hand and formed the Light Hawk sword.  
  
"Let us see if you really love him," said Arianna with a sadistic grin. "Kill her, Lord Tenchi."  
  
With out saying a word Tenchi ran towards Ryoko. She jumped back as he tried to cut her down.  
  
"Snap out of it Tenchi!" she pleaded as she avoided another thrust, but Tenchi was firmly under Arianna's spell. Finally Ryoko formed her own energy sword to parry his attack.  
  
"Tenchi, its me Ryoko!" she begged. Once again her words fell onto deaf ears as Tenchi pressed forward his attack. Ryoko dodged as Tenchi hurled the Light Hawk sword towards her slicing a fluted column in two. Once again Ryoko had to duck as its upper portion topple over. Tenchi reformed the Light Hawk sword and leveled a cold, icy stare in her direction.  
  
"I serve Arianna," he said with no emotion. "There is no other for me." Ryoko felt her heart sink as he ran towards her, sword drawn for the kill.  
  
"I will… not… KILL YOU!" screamed Ryoko as she fired a mild energy beam into Tenchi. It was just enough to knock him off balance and leave an opening for Ryoko. Reluctantly she bought her sword down on him. Tenchi regained his balance just in time to block the blow. Energy crackled as their blades locked.  
  
"Tenchi, wake up damn it!" screamed Ryoko. In the background she could hear Arianna's cold laughter. She was enjoying this immensely. Tenchi channeled all of his energy through the Light Hawk sword, and it took all of Ryoko's strength to hold him back.  
  
Lightening strikes fell at their feet from the sheer energy involved in the duel. Ryoko looked deep into Tenchi's lifeless eyes, trying to see if there was any thing left of his former self or not. All she saw was a cold darkness…  
  
  
  
Katsuhito brought the blade of Tenchi-ken down onto Rogal's arm. Rogal screamed as pain shot through right arm. But soon he realized that Katsuhito had not cleaved through his arm, but only the sleeve of his robe. Katsuhito pulled his blade free and jumped back leaving Rogal starring at his damaged arm. Finally it dawned on him exactly what Katsuhito had done to him.  
  
"Very good, Yosho," he replied as smoke began to rise from the gash in his robe. "I see you remembered the control gauntlet. Very well done."  
  
"Now you have no control over Tenchi or Arianna," said Katsuhito with a wicked grin. "From here on this is between you and me."  
  
"So be it." The two jumped back into their dual, but the repercussions of Katsuhito's actions were just being felt back on Jurai…  
  
  
  
Ryoko was beginning to weaken. Even with the combined power of her jewels she was unable to stand up to Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings. She knew that she could form the Light Hawk Wings herself but she was afraid that if she did, it would kill Tenchi.  
  
"His only desire is to see you dead-," began Arianna. But before she could finish a sharp pain shot through her head. She screamed in terrible agony as she fell to her knees.  
  
"My head," she muttered before the pain overwhelmed her. Instantly her control over Tenchi was broken and he fell out. Ryoko caught him before he hit the floor but was unsure of what just happened.  
  
"What was that?" asked Azaka as time returned to its normal flow around him and Washu.  
  
"Arianna is no longer under Rogal's power," began Washu, "so Tenchi is free as well." Ryoko held Tenchi for a moment before he came too.  
  
"Where am I?" he muttered.  
  
"Its over," sobbed Ryoko. "Its over."  
  
  
  
"I will not let you destroy my dream!" screamed Rogal as he sent Katsuhito flying into the wall. "You forsook the throne and I want it!"  
  
"What happened to you Rogal," panted Katsuhito as he wiped a drizzle of blood from his lip. "My father trusted you above all others. Now you dishonor his memory by fighting me and usurping my sister."  
  
"Don't spit your petty trifles at me, Yosho. I was the power behind the throne. It was I who held the government together when Azusa took that earthling whore as a wife, and when you rejected your birth right. Time and time I held this pathetic empire together. And I will guide Jurai back to its former glory!" Katsuhito had heard all that he could stand. He stood up and unleashed his full Jurai power.  
  
"I had hoped that you could be redeemed, but I was mistaken. And I will not make that mistake twice." With that Katsuhito bounded off one of the bulkheads in the throne room and brought the blue blade of Tenchi-ken down on Rogal. To Katsuhito's surprise Rogal offered up no resistance. In an arch of blue light Rogal was cut down.  
  
"May you find peace in the next life Marcus Rogal," said Katsuhito as the blade of the master key dissipated. Nagi reemerged from the shadows and approached Katsuhito.  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"All we have to do is contact the Galaxy Police-," Katsuhito stopped as a glint caught the corner of his eye. He walked towards the lifeless form of Marcus Rogal and rolled him over. In his left hand was a remote control. The safety cap had been flicked up and his thumb was still depressing the red button in its center. A small green light was flashing and gave off a low beep.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Nagi as she took a step back from Rogal.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" said Katsuhito grabbing her arm. They ran through the closing throne room doors and into the main corridor. By now the klaxons were blaring and everyone else was trying to get off the Dark Hawk as well.  
  
"Come Ken-Ohki," said Nagi as they stopped by one of the ships arched windows. In the distance they could see the remnants of Rogal's fleet being pursued by the Galaxy Police and Loyalist forces. Soon the crystalline form of Ken-Ohki came into sight. As its spikes penetrated the hull Nagi and Katsuhito were transported onboard.  
  
"Lets get out of here," commanded Nagi. Ken-ohki responded with an enthusiastic "cha-owww". Katsuhito watched the Dark Hawk enter its death throws. With a brilliant flash a ring of plasma and debris was hurled forth from where the Dark Hawk had once been.  
  
"Nagi, would you be kind enough to take me to my grandson?" asked Katsuhito as he sat down against the wall. Nagi smiled at him and steered Ken-Ohki towards the royal palace. On the way down they joined up with the returning Yukonojo. Soon the Masaki family would be reunited again.  
  
  
  
The revolution may be over but there are many things that must be absolved. 


	6. Insurrection: Absolution

Tenchi Muyo! and all characters herein are the property of Pioneer and AIC, save those created by the author. This is a fanfic, is not for profit and does not express the views of Pioneer or AIC.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! Insurrection: Absolution  
  
"And so the Juraian Civil War came to an end. After the death of Marcus Rogal his forces either surrendered or retreated back to their home systems. The Galaxy Police wanted to pursue them, but Ayeka said to let them go. She has shown a tremendous amount of mercy to those who sided with Rogal and myself. I still find it hard to believe that I was partly responsible for plunging the galaxy into civil war.  
  
"Sagami has spent the past two weeks in the hospital recovering from the abuses he suffered as Rogal's prisoner. The physical wounds have healed completely, but the psychological wounds may take years to heal.  
  
"I have met with several families of those council members Rogal had killed. They say that they do not blame me for what happened, but I wonder how they cannot. One widow said she knew that I had no control over my actions and those responsible would be brought to justice. She said that she didn't even blame Arianna.  
  
"After the control gauntlet was destroyed Arianna slipped into a coma. Thanks to Washu the control chip was removed from her brain before it could self-destruct. She regained consciousness a couple days ago and has little memory of the past few weeks. In fact the last real memory she has was when she was captured a millennia ago. She was a puppet of Marcus Rogal just as I was.  
  
"Even so we have been asked to stand before the Holy Council this afternoon. I know that they want explanations but I really do not know what else can be said. What I do know is that Ryoko and the rest of my family will be at my side."  
  
  
  
The great hall of the Holy Council had been fully restored in the weeks following the civil war. Today it was at peak capacity. Every member was present along with the media from the entire galaxy. They were not there to hear a debate or listen to Ayeka or Sagami address the empire. Today they were here to listen to the person who had claimed the throne speak of his actions. Once again the entire universe revolved around the life of Tenchi Masaki.  
  
"I don't like this," said Ryoko. "I don't like this at all." She was dressed in the blue and white dress of a Juraian courtesan, but she was not referring to the cut of the garment. Ryoko shook her head as she paced outside the entrance to the great hall. The click-clack of her heals was the only other sound to be heard. "Ayeka has already given you a full pardon for everything that happened since you came under Rogal's control, so why does the Council want to address you?"  
  
Dressed, as a Juraian noble would be, Tenchi was leaning against the wall thinking about the exact same question. He was still trying to piece the past month together, and most of it was pretty vague. "I don't know either," he replied. "Maybe they just want a public apology or some thing of that nature. I've watched the tapes of the things I said and did, but I really can't remember that much of it. If they want to hold me accountable I will take my responsibility, but I honestly doubt that it will come to that." Tenchi walked behind his bride to be and placed his arms around her shoulders. "All I know for certain is that you have me back. And I don't intend on ever leaving you again."  
  
Ryoko looked back into his deep brown eyes. This time she saw the Tenchi that she had always loved. "I wish I had your confidence. I'll just be glad when this whole ordeal is over and we can go back to Okayama." Before Tenchi could say anything in return Azaka and Kamidake appeared from the council hall.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, Lady Ryoko: It is time," announced Azaka. Tenchi gave Ryoko a quick hug and they took their place between Azaka and Kamidake. She slipped her hand into his and Tenchi gave it a squeeze as the doors to the Great Hall began to open.  
  
  
  
Inside the Great Hall all eyes were on Tenchi and Ryoko. Tenchi looked around the crowded chamber. His Father and Grandfather were seated in the gallery along with Ayeka, Washu, and Sasami. Mihoshi was there too along with Kiyone. In the shadows at the back of the gallery stood Nagi. Tenchi was still not entirely certain of her role in this but he did know that she had been spending a lot of time with his grandfather lately.  
  
Everyone rose to attention as they proceeded down the aisle. In the far end of the chamber he saw Arianna standing under guard with her hands and feet restrained. Tenchi's heart sank at this sight. He knew that she had been a pawn of Kagato's just as Ryoko had been and most recently of Marcus Rogal.  
  
The thing that impacted Tenchi the most was the handful of seats with black drapes and sheathed swords laid across them. He knew that they belonged to those council members Rogal had killed. As they reached the stage Azaka tapped his ringed staff on the marbled floor and announced their arrival.  
  
"I present to the Holy Council of Jurai: Lord Tenchi Masaki and his betrothed, Lady Ryoko Hakubi." These arcane traditions amused Ryoko as much as it did hearing herself called "lady" and "betrothed", but she knew tradition held great importance on Jurai.  
  
"It is noted," said Sagami. Azaka and Kamidake bowed and stepped back, leaving Tenchi and Ryoko to stand before the Holy Council.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, you have been called forth here today not to answer for the recent events past." Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief at that part of Sagami's statement, but what followed did not help to alleviate her fears. "We have called you here today in order to decide the future of Jurai. By sacred birthright you can legitimately claim the throne of Jurai as the First Crowned Prince. You are offered the throne of Jurai. Do you accept it?" That question caught Tenchi completely off guard, as it did Ryoko. A slight murmur rose up from the council, as Tenchi stood speechless.  
  
"I repeat Lord Tenchi," began Sagami, "do wish to assert your claim to the throne and become the legitimate emperor of Jurai?" A hush fell across the chamber as Tenchi pondered his response.  
  
  
  
Ryoko starred at him with tear filled eyes. Tenchi knew what her response would be, an explicative no. He glanced up to the gallery where his family was seated. The look on Ayeka and Sasami face was deadpan; they would go along with what ever path he chose. His Father could give him no clear answer and only shrugged. Washu would not maker eye contact with him and just looked at the floor. He just wondered what she and Ryoko were discussing just then. The only voice of approval came from his Grandfather. Katsuhito gave him the same warm smile that he had seen so many times before and a slight nod. Tenchi swallowed hard and looked at Ryoko.  
  
He loved her more than life itself and he knew that ultimately she would support him, but he could not stand to see her hurt. Not again, and not by him. As a tear slid down her cheek he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Lord Sagami, Lady Ayeka," he began before clearing his throat. Tenchi turned to face the council and his family before he continued. "Esteemed members of the Holy Council and my family. First allow me to apologize for my actions and the anguish that they caused. Honor demands that I make amends." A quiet applause broke out before it consumed the entire hall. After minute or so it died down and Tenchi continued.  
  
"You have asked me if I wish to ascend to the throne of Jurai. This is a great honor and I have made up my mind. My answer is this: I do not."  
  
A mix of applause and murmur rose up this time at Tenchi's response. He glanced back up to the gallery. His family all gave their support for his decision. He could read Katsuhito's lips: Well-done son. Ryoko wiped her eyes and gave him a hug before Sagami called the Council back to order.  
  
"Very well Lord Tenchi, it has been recorded,"  
  
"May I make a request," interjected Tenchi. Once again everyone watched him as he approached Sagami.  
  
"You may proceed."  
  
"I want to make you a proposal: one that will ensure that this situation will never happen again."  
  
"Go on," replied Sagami, his curiosity aroused.  
  
"I will renounce my claim to the throne in its entirety, if you will turn Arianna over to my custody." The Council stood in a shocked silence before the outcries of protest began. Tenchi saw the confusion in Ryoko's face and mouthed to her that it would be okay.  
  
"What is he up to," mused Washu out loud.  
  
"He is giving her the same opportunity that he gave each of you," replied Katsuhito. "He can see the inherent good in her heart just as he did when you young ladies landed at our door."  
  
Finally Sagami managed to call the council back to order. An elderly statesman stood up and addressed Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, why would you renounce your birth right to save such a vile creature as this?"  
  
Tenchi sighed and wondered how such outright bigotry could still exist. "Arianna has been under the control of others her entire existence. First Kagato used her as an end to his means and most recently by Marcus Rogal."  
  
"This is all old history Lord Tenchi," the statesman continued.  
  
"Why give her the chance to-," Tenchi cut him off before he could go any further.  
  
"That is my point! Arianna has been either imprisoned or controlled her entire life. She has never been given the chance to be anything else. Seven hundred years ago Ryoko attacked Jurai and nearly destroyed this great hall. Yet she stands here before you today a different person. She is herself now, no longer a pawn of Kagato." Tenchi paused for a second as Ryoko placed her hand onto his shoulder. He glanced over at Arianna and saw the look of confusion on her face.  
  
"All I want to do is give Arianna the chance that was given to Ryoko, and everyone else that I hold dear. If it takes giving up my claim to the throne, then Jurai be damned!" finished Tenchi as the council went into an uproar.  
  
"Is this your true feelings Lord Tenchi?" asked Arianna in tears.  
  
Her voice quieted the hall once again. For the first time in her life someone was treating her like a human being. Treating her as if they cared for her. "Even after all that I put you through you would show me this compassion?" Everyone waited for his response.  
  
"Yes I would. Lord Sagami, will the council accept my proposal?" After a moment of strained silence and an encouraging nod from Ayeka Sagami brought the issue to the council.  
  
"If any one objects, speak now," he ordered. After the votes were cast Sagami gave Tenchi his response. "It appears that the dissent does not have enough votes Lord Tenchi. We reluctantly accept your proposal. You and your heirs are hereby formally stripped of all claims to the throne of Jurai. As agreed upon Arianna is turned over to your custody." The stunned council watched as Arianna was unshackled.  
  
"But the council does reserve the right to reinstate you and your heirs lineage when it sees fit," added Sagami. Tenchi nodded and placed an arm around Ryoko.  
  
"Well I guess they won't be calling me 'Lady Ryoko' any more," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You never liked that any way," replied Tenchi. "Come on. Lets go home." He looked up to Arianna who was slowly approaching them. "You too."  
  
"I've never really had a home before," said Arianna still not sure what to make of her new situation.  
  
"Trust me little sis," began Ryoko, "you can't ask for any better."  
  
  
  
"And so we all returned to the earth, with a new family member.  
  
Life returned normal and Arianna adjusted to living life for herself for a change."  
  
The summer sun shined through the crystal dome of the onsen onto Arianna and Ryoko. They have become close again over the past couple months.  
  
"I still can't believe all of this Ryoko," said Arianna as she sipped a saucer of sake. "I never thought that the two of us could have a life like this. All we ever knew was what Kagato made us do. This almost a fantasy."  
  
"A few centuries ago I would have agreed with you," commented Ryoko. "But like I've said before Tenchi is special. He changed my life and gave me my family."  
  
"And now he has made me a part of that family," added Arianna as she looked up towards the dome. "I did some terrible things to Tenchi, when I was under Rogal's control," she confessed. "I played off of his deepest fears to break his will. I find it hard to believe that he could forgive me, much less accept me."  
  
Ryoko laughed and took another swig of her sake. "If he could accept a mad scientist, a stuck-up princess and her little sister, two bumbling space cops, and fall in love with a demon space pirate; I honestly believe that he is capable of anything."  
  
"That he is my sister, that he is." The sound of fond laughter could be heard from the onsen for several hours to come.  
  
  
  
"There is one thing left to say about all of this. I do not regret any of my decisions. Giving up the throne of Jurai to give Arianna a new life was worth it. Everyone needs the opportunity to live life for himself or herself, with out anyone being prejudiced against them."  
  
"If you don't shut up you're going to be late for your own wedding!"  
  
"You're right Ryoko, you're right."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes: Whew! Another fanfic finished. Arianna was a different villain from the ones that created for We Are One and Dreams of Yesterday. She was redeemable and Tenchi saw the good in her heart just as he did Ryoko. I also liked the idea off using Tenchi as the bad guy for a change. Please tell me what you think of this story. E-mail me at vette1701@earthlink.net. Thank you all for the support you've given and thank you for reading my stories. Later.  
  
William R. Nichols Jr. 


End file.
